This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
The operational parameters of an HVAC appliance (e.g., furnace, aft conditioner, etc.) may be set by using an HVAC control or controller. To set the operational parameters, a contractor, installer, or original equipment manufacturer may need to change the settings of one or more DIP (dual inline package) switches on the control or controller.